


Hero

by Keira52175



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Male POV, Not betad, One Shot, Pain, Possession, This Is The Result Of DDOS, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira52175/pseuds/Keira52175
Summary: What defines a hero? Great feats? Saving the world on a daily basis? Or is it more simple than that?Thancred has never considered himself a hero, far from it in fact. He was just a man trying to protect the woman he loved and would do what he felt was necessary to keep her safe, even if it caused him much pain and suffering, even if it cost him her.A short one shot that came from an idea that popped into my head while attempting to write a chapter for Twist of Fate and is all angst. It revolves around a HC of mine and is from Thancred’s perspective while he was possessed by Lahabrea. This picks up at the tail end of his conversation with Alex.Will I ever write the full version of their heartbreaking conversation from both their perspectives? It’s doubtful unless I really feel the need to put myself and them through a lot of pain. Some things are better left buried in the past as  “some wounds never heal.” Which is true for both Alex and Thancred.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going through an angsty period right now apparently, so I’m sharing it with everyone. Here, have some angst.

_“GET THE BLOODY SEVEN HELLS AWAY FROM_ _ME!”_ he shouted furiously. The tendons in his neck bulged under the strain of forcing himself to speak such hateful words, but he had no other choice. ‘Twas the only way to protect her and his control was slipping. He could feel _him_ and _his_ rage at being subdued and knew he did not have much time until it was wrested from him once more. As he struggled to maintain his grip, he drew upon his love for her and found the strength he needed to hold on just a little longer. He looked at her face, the face he cherished more than his own life, one last time, then plunged the stake viciously, mercilessly and repeatedly through his own heart, “You are a disease, you are a pestilence, you are a plague. You are not light, but darkness; you are not hope, but despair; you are not succor, but suffering; you are not salvation, but damnation....You are naught but death and have brought me only destruction.” _Pray forgive me, Lex,_ he begged silently as he summoned the last of his might. _“I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!”_

He watched as she turned and sprinted away from him as fast as she could, the tears streaming down her face while her sobs echoed in the night. His own began to fall as he dropped to his knees.

“You have no idea what your little stunt has cost me,” Lahabrea whispered as he regained control.

“Oh, I believe do.”

“Tell me, was it worth it? Is _she_ worth it?”

He grimaced as pain shot through him. “Aye.”

“That was only a small preview of what I intend to do to you. Here is a larger one,  _hero_.”

Thancred screamed in agony as a pain unlike any he had ever experienced before exploded throughout his body.

“Now tell me again she is worth it!” The Ascian snarled.

“Aye, she is,” he panted as more bursts of pain rippled through him. “I would gladly die for her!”

“You just may very well get your wish,  _Thane_ , but only after I make you watch _her_ face while _you_ kill her.”

Although the pain Lahabrea inflicted upon him next paled in comparison to the agony in his heart, he was thankful she was safe and for the encroaching darkness. As he sank into oblivion, Thancred’s last thoughts were of her, “Ever will I love you, Lex.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was un-beta’d so yeah. Sorry if there are mistakes or if it’s meh. I wrote it in about an hour on my phone in notes and I never do that. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you for reading and partaking in my suffering! ~K~


End file.
